Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Amor horcrux
Summary: Butterbeer is your poison when your stuck with a lot of drunk gryffindors(not to mention slytherin),and a horrifying game of seven minutes in heaven. HD slash.
1. Default Chapter

**AN: Plot bunny persisted and so here I am. Also for those unaware ( I doubt it though), this is slash (m/m relationships), if this doesn't tickle your fancy I suggest you get up close and personal with your back button.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zip. The Harry Potter series and it's characters is (c) of J.K Rowlings.**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter one**

**The incident**

**

* * *

**

The room spun in a vivid array of colors, shapes, and hues. Draco resisted the urge to gag, his throat burning from the liqour he had downed. The Weasley twins had managed to sneak a couple of bottle of Firewhiskey. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff had thrown caution to the wind and was freely consuming every bottle of liquor they could get their hands on. 

Slytherins, a few choice Gryffindors, and two Ravenclaws sat in a circle. Well, something that was supposed to resemble a circle. 

"Let's play Seven minutes in Heaven." Pansy giggled. She looked around for a second, before accio-ing a bottle into her free hand, nearly dropping it. 

Draco groped for his wand, he couldn't remember where he put it, he lost it after his fourth shot of Whiskey. His eyes turned towards Pansy who was absently twirling his wand between her fingers, after pocketing her own. 

"Pans, give me my Mhmmff-" A drunken Seamus clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Nu-uh Drakey! You gotta play first." 

After promptly elbowing Seamus in the stomach much to the Gryffindor's dismay, he snatched the bottle and spun it clockwise. 

'Pansy. Pansy. Pansy.' 

He was dead set on getting her in the closet, that way, he would throttle the little bitch for making him play such a stupid game. 

As the bottle stopped, his face contorted in horror. His pallor turning an even paler white. 

"Fuck no! Pans I am not going to kiss sodding-mfffph" Yet again Seamus put a hand over his mouth. He did the only reasonable thing possible, he bit down **hard**. 

Shuffling off the floor, he ran towards the exit only to be pulled back by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Put me down! You idiots! I said put me down!" He roared only to be dropped flat on his bottom. 

Pansy crawled towards him, shaking her pointer finger, "Nu-uh Drakey!"

* * *

Draco muttered a curse as he was hefted into the closet, followed by Harry. He twisted the knob furiously, the stupid thing was locked. He slid down leaning against the wall. 

He whispered."Psst Potter! Use _Alohamora _on the door!" 

There was no answer only the sound of their breathing, and the whispers on the other side of the door. He reached out to grab the front of Harry's shirt only to be pulled into his lap. 

"What the hell Potter-" His words cut off by Harry's hungry lips on his. He stiffened as the Gryffindor continued to rapture his lips, bruising them with hard kisses. 

The Slytherin opened his mouth to protest only to have the brunette's tongue slide past his lips. For a moment, he caved in returning the kisses with equal vigor. 

_'Damn was Potter a good kisser. Kisser? What the hell?'_

Placing his hands on Potter's chest, he pushed away, his back hitting against the opposite wall. He winced, breathing heavily, he would feel that tomorrow. He placed a hand over his lips, Potter, The-boy-who-sodding-lived, had kissed him. 

No way, was Potter in his right mind. He gave a shaky sigh, staring at the broom nestled in the corner of the closet with faint interest, the minutes ticking by. 

The door knob rattled before it creaked open. 

"It's about fucking time-" He stopped in mid sentence, face to face with Professor McGonagall. 

_'Shit.'_

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window, shining down on the sleeping figure. Draco cursed, wrenching the sheets over his head. 

Professor Kitty, who had a tip from Filch, promptly busted their little party last night, deeming him and Potter the wonders of detention. And to add to that, he had one hell of a hangover, and Pansy still had his fucking wand. 

A knock rapped on the door followed by Pansy's muffled voice. 

"Wake up Sunshine!" 

He turned on his side. "Go away!" 

Pansy rolled her eyes, unlocking the door. 

"Drakey!" She cooed. 

"Fuck off!" He hissed in return. 

Sighing, she pulled the sheets away, Draco sending her a condescending glare. Pinching the area between his eyes, he looked at her expectantly. 

"Honestly," She muttered, pulling out her wand. "_Sobrieum_" 

He sent her a sugar coated smile, "Thanks." snatching back his stolen sheets. 

Rolling her eyes once more, she levitated the sheets off the bed sending them crashing into a wall. Cursing, he rolled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. 

"Good morning to you too Drakey!" She chirped sifting through his trunk, accio-ing the needed items onto his bed.

* * *

Minutes later, Draco emerged from the bathroom, a towel hung loosely around his waist. His eyes landed on his trunk, clothes stuck out in different fashions, and everything else was cluttered. 

He stared at the clothes laid out on the bed, A gray turtleneck and black slacks along with a tastefully chosen belt with the Malfoy insignia on the buckle. His cheeks flushed, Pansy had chosen heart patterned boxers as well. He hid his face in his hands, knowing Pansy she'd probably went through rest the of his underwear as well. He hoped on sweet Merlin's bunny slippers that she didn't notice the HPFC boxers hidden all the way on the bottom of the trunk. 

His wand along with a note lain on the bed as well. The note read: 

**_Dear Drakey Darling,_**

**_I couldn't help but notice the HP fan club boxers in your trunk? Please do explain! I'd hook you up if you fancied him much! What really happened in the closet last night? Anything special? Like I said explain to me later and don't skip on the details._**

**_3 Love, 3_**

**_Pans_**

_'Bloody hell.'_

* * *

Draco glided into the Main hall, eyes drifting toward the Gryffindor table, staring intently on a certain green eyed brunette. Last nights events fixed his mind, focused mainly on the kisses. His mouth went dry, Harry wore forest green long sleeve, tan khaki pants, with his hair sexily tousled and glasses strangely vanished.Pottercould be quite the eye candy if he didn't wear glasses twenty-four seven. 

Draco cursed, makinghis way over to the Slytherin table where Blaise nibbled on a Danish, whilst talking animatedly with Millicent. 

_'Ever since that blasted make-out session I've been eyeing the git like some school girl.'_

_'But you liked him kissing you? Didn't you?' _A voice in his head chimed. 

Draco sputtered indignantly. 

_'Yes. I mean no! Shut the hell up!' _

_'Face it' _The voice cried. _'Your head-over-heels in love!'_

_'With Potter!' _Another voice cackled. 

Blaise eyed him warily, "Mate? You all right? Cause I don't think you'll be able to eat the Danish if you keep on punching it." 

"Just peachy." He hissed, throwing a glance in Harry's direction. 

"Righ'" He slurred, stuffing another Danish into his mouth. 

"Where's Pans?" 

"She's at the Library said something about Romance and Palm readings." Millicent answered bluntly. 

"I'm going to catch up on some reading." He muttered, making a beeline towards the library, hell-bent on a conversation with Pansy. 

Bounding through the door, he snuck through the aisles, catching Madame Pince's disapproving stare. He found Pansy, happily thumbing through several books with titles like _Palm reading: A guide to your love life _and _Professor Amor'es guide to Fortune telling_. Her head snapped up, beaming happily. 

"Why hello Drakey!" She practically yelled. 

"Quiet!" He commanded clapping a hand over her mouth. He stepped back pulling his hand away from her. 

"So," She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Anything interesting to tell me? Hmm.. Maybe the reason why you have HPFC boxers?" Saying the last two words an octave louder, people's head turning in their direction. 

"Fine! I bought them cause their silk and they felt good against my-" It was Pansy's turn to silent him, her face resembling a ripe tomatoe. He gave her a catlike grin. 

"So.." 

"So what?" 

"What happened in the closet?" 

"PANSY!" He roared. 

Madame Pince strode towards them, a sour look on her face, her robes sweeping behind her. 

"Uh sorry?"

* * *

"Damn." Draco winced, Madame Pince could be one tough enforcer when it came down to it. She practically lifted him by his shirt and hurledfar as she could. With an arm like that, he wouldn't be suprised if was once an athelete. 

Pansy sent him a look, "Honestly Drake, Did you have to go and yell?" She hugged the books to her chest. 

"Whatever." 

She sighed, "Come on. Let's get to Potions."

* * *

Harry yawned, lazily poking at his sausage with a fork. Last night's party in the Room of Requirement had drained the energy out of him. But he had a feeling he was forgetting something. From the minute he drank his third shot of whiskey and beyond, he hadn't had a clue what had transpired, only bits and pieces. Something he did remember was Professor McGonagall's face staring down and him, and the look on Malfoy's face. By the way, what was Malfoy doing with him anyways? 

Hermione and Ron looked uneasy when he asked them about it, they would reply something along the lines of 'We got drunk that's all' or 'Posh Harry! Focus on the essay.' 

Eventually he'd find out, He groaned, remembering the detention he would serve with Malfoy. 

'Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Such behavior is not tolerated! Detention for both of you! Fifty points off!' He could hear Professor's clear, crisp, voice reprimanding him. 

"Oi! Harry, come on mate! We've gotta get to Potions before Snape hexes us into another dimension!" Ron said nudging him in the shoulder. 

"Come along Harry!" Hermione chimed. 

"Potions..right." 

The Gryffindor trio thus made their way towards Potions. 

**AN: There we go! All done for now. Hmm potions this could be interesting.. Reviews Dahlings!**

****


	2. Memory Potion

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Anyway here's the next chapter as promised. I'd also like to thank _Grimy Grunhilda Grunt_** **for her wonderful review. ::titters nervously:: I'll try to slow things down a bit. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters are (c) of J.K Rowling. No infringement intended.**

* * *

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter two**

**The Memory Potion**

* * *

Harry sighed taking his usual seat next to Ron. Potions was one class he'd be able to live without, after all he was an amateur when it came to potions. He'd either end up knocking the ingredients off the table or mutate a potion horribly. Then there was Snape, who breathed down his back constantly waiting for the perfect slip-up and haul him into detention. He glanced at the black board, pulling out his parchment, ink, and quill. 

"You **will **copy every single line, word for word. Five minutes. Begin." 

"Bloody perfectionist." Ron muttered, hurriedly copying the board's contents. He chewed the tip of his quill, reviewing his written words. 

_'A Memory Potion?'_

Why in the hells would Snape do something as simple as a Memory Potion? The instructions seemed easy enough that even he, Potion-cock-up-Potter, would be able to complete. Rememberalls and Memory charms suited people nowadays, they were much more convenient to use. He shrugged, maybe this potion could improve the landslide in his grades. 

"Today, we will make something simple. A memory potion if you will. I expect that you all pass this with flying colors. Isn't that right Potter?" The potion master said. 

"Yes sir." He muttered, catching the taunts and various jeers from the Slytherins. 

He could hear Ron swearing under his breath, stating a thousand different things he'd like to do to with Hogwart's Resident Potion professor. The Gryffindor snickered, hearing about Snape tied upside down wrapped in assorted amounts of the Weasley twins' all purpose trick wrapping paper. 

"Something funny Potter?" 

"No sir." 

Snape looked skeptical but dismissed it. "The ingredients are on the shelves. You may begin." 

Harry sighed, slugging his way onto the shelves, Ron following closely behind him. After gathering Dragonsblood, Willow roots, and newt eyes, the pair set to work. 

After carefully preparing and adding the ingredients, the duo waited, silently hoping that Potion-cock-up-Potter or Whack-up-Weasel hadn't struck again. Harry crossed his fingers whilst Ron chewed his fingernails, waiting in silence suspense on the outcome of their potion. 

They sighed in relief, the potion simmering to a thick maroon-like hue, just as the recipe on the board said it would. While others weren't so lucky, Lavender Brown's cauldron exploded as well as like Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas. Snape was seething, the potion was simple enough, couldn't they get it through their thick skulls? 

"Enough you incompetent fools! As punishment for your outrageous failure, you will drink your damned potions. If you have failed I will personally see to it that you'd be sent to Madame Pomfrey." 

The Gryffindor's stared at their potions in horror. 

"We will start with..." The potion master's beetle black eyes swept across the room. "Longbottom." 

Neville gulped, his fingers shaking as he raised the vial to his lips, the dark purple liquid sliding down his throat. The vial slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor now shattered. Hermione looked worried, Ron looked tense, and Harry was dumbstruck, while the Slytherins roared with laughter. 

He opened his mouth to speak, only to have a slug ooze it's way from his lips. Everyone scrunched their noses in distaste while Hermione stood up from her seat to help the boy. 

"That will not be necessary Miss Granger." Snape reprimanded. "Pansy will you please take Neville to the infirmary?" 

The Slytherin frowned, another slug popping out of Neville's mouth. Snape made a sweeping motion, ushering the disgruntled Gryffindor and unwilling Slytherin out the door. 

Once again, Snape's eyes browsed through the unwilling faces landing on a particularly confident Draco Malfoy. His lips curled into a smirk. 

"Mr. Malfoy if you will?" 

The blonde sneered at the Gryffindors before plucking the vial and pouring it's contents into his mouth, in a dignified fashion or so he'd like to call it. 

"Mr. Malfoy would you please quote me on yesterday's lesson on Dragons blood?" 

The blonde did just that. Snape gave a pleased smile, "Fifty points for Slytherin for that wonderful recitation." 

Gryffindors stared in disbelief. Fifty points? What was Snape playing at? The greasy git was handing out points like favors! 

"Greedy bastard." Ron muttered darkly. 

"Is there something you'd like to say Weasley?" 

Color drained from Ron's face, "No Professor." 

Harry shot Ron a sympathetic glance, the potion master's dark eyes giving him a heated stare. Snape's lips pursed into a frown, pacing around the nervous students. All wishing that they wouldn't leave this classroom, half bad as Neville had. No in hells way were they having slug mouth, that was just plain disgusting.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Madame Pomfrey shut her eyes in frustration as another teen was delivered to the Infirmary. It was Millicent Bulstrode, her bulldog-like face a sickly green littered with yellow and green spots, a dry croak escaping her lips. Her eyes widened in panic, uttering another shrill croak. 

With a sigh, she patted the distressed girl on the arm and led her to a nearby chair, fetching a tangerine colored potion from the medicinal cabinet. 

"There, there, dear. Drink this." Pushing the potion in the Slytherin's webbed hands. 

She knitted her eyebrows in anger, Serverus was sure to get a yelling. Surely he knew it was hectic at this time with the various pranks and the unsuspecting first years always getting themselves into trouble. 

The door opened with a creak, Seamus Finnegan bursting through the door, antlers sprouting out of his crown. She gestured to an empty seat before rushing to another patient. Blaise heaved a retch, his breakfast long gone. Pinching her nose, she pulled out her wand. 

"Scourgify!"

* * *

The Golden trio watched as one by one as the students were rushed to the Infirmary, Snape inwardly cursing at his students' stupidity. Aware of the scolding he would receive from the other Professors as to why their students where missing not to mention Madame Pomfrey who had her hands filled, probably more than she imagined. 

"Granger, it is your turn." 

Almond brown eyes shining defiantly, Hermione drank her Maroon colored potion. 

"Please tell me the potential uses of the Willow?" 

"Willow itself is used to memory purposes. It's roots and leaves used for Memory potions, roots being more potent. It can also be used to for the Memorilia potion." Hermione replied smugly. 

"Very good." Snape muttered turning his back. 

Hermione stood from her chair enraged that she didn't recieve points as Draco did. "But that's not fair!" 

"Are you questioning my methods Granger?" He snapped. 

"No I-" 

"40 points from Gryffindor." 

Hermione looked stunned, sitting back down. 

Slytherins smothered snickers, silently pointing and jeering at the flustered Hermione. Theodore Notts giving a Hermione-like impression, the rest clapping with mirth. 

The rest of the remaining Gryffindors roared in protest quickly silenced by Snape's penetrating glare. 

"Hermione? You okay?" 

She managed a nod, digging a hole in her parchment with the tip of her quill. 

Snape circled the classroom once more, his eyes trained on a certain brunette. 

"Potter." 

Hermione and Ron gave him a reassuring nod, he sent back a weak grin. Grabbing the vial, he poured the thick maroon liquid into his mouth, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. He blinked rapidly, his eyes misting over, images of last night replaying before his eyes. 

_/Flashback/_

_Harry blinked owlishly as he stumbled into the closet. Draco cursed. _

_He watched in a childlike fashion as Draco slammed a fist against the door, turning the knob frantically. With another curse, Draco slid back down. Gray eyes lit up, an idea clearly on his lips._

_"Psst Potter! Use Alohamora on the door!"_

_He payed no heed to the blonde's words, staring intently on the ripe pink lips from which the words came. He jerked forward, Draco's hand fisted into the collar of his shirt. He snaked his arms around his back, pushing him so that the Slytherin sat stiffly in his lap._

_"What the hell Potter-"_

_Quickly he mashed his lips against his._

_/End flashback/_

Slowly the haze lifted, the images of the night spent in the closet sinking in. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor. 

"Merlin, Harry!" 

"Professor Snape he's-" 

"I am perfectly aware of what happened Weasley." 

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Hermione volunteered. 

"Malfoy! Go!" He ordered, blatantly ignoring Hermione's request. He placed a levitating charm on the unconscious Gryffindor. Malfoy's eyes widened in suprise quickly masking it as he walked out the door, Harry floating behind him. 

Draco cursed, shoving his hands in his pocket, turning sharply around the corner. Just his luck, he was stuck with the sole person he was intent on avoiding for the next few hours. He had a clue on the reason why Harry had fainted, after all he had just took Memory Potion. So Harry knew, and would probably be pressing for an answer the next time he saw him. He racked his brain for different way to approach this. 

He got it! He'd take the easy way out. Denial. Denial. Denial. 

No questions, no answers, no problems. 

Draco was home free. 

He veered to the left, staring at the paintings that lined the wall with faint interest. He sighed, getting to the infirmary would take awhile.

* * *

**Back at the classroom...**

Snape sat at his desk, surveying the class. Many of the Gryffindors and some Slytherins were missing, a total of 12 students still left in the class. After Potter had fainted, he had had put the class to work on the next lesson, hoping it would keep them quiet for the next fifteen minutes. 

He was quite eager for this class to end, today's events were a little more than overwhelming for the Potion's master. Sighing, he pinched the area between his eyes, dreading for the headache to come. A little of Madame Malin's Headache preventer would do some good right about now. 

- - - - 

A few right turns and many minutes later, Draco arrived at the infirmary, flinging the door open and pointing the unconscious levitating Harry Potter a few feet away from him. Sighing, Madame Pomfrey lead him to an empty room, using her wand to levitate Harry safely onto the bed. Sensing his job was done, he turned towards the exit. Madame Pomfrey laid a hand on his shoulder, Draco halting to a stop. 

"Hold on just a minute Dear. Could you stay awhile until he wakes up? I need you to give this to him." She placed a small blue potion in his empty hand. "Terribly sorry. I can't stay to watch him. I've got to tend to the other seventeen dearie." She gestured to the various other doors. 

He nodded, Madame Pomfrey placing a sweet kiss on his forehead and giving him a grateful smile. His cheeks flushed from the sudden affection. She laughed, bounding out the door. Draco pulled up a chair next to the bed staring at the bluish potion, the glass feeling cold against his palm. 

- - - - 

Pansy grinned, her face pressed up against the glass of one of the door windows. This would be the perfect opportunity for him and sleeping beauty to live happily ever after. She noted his pink cheeks, stifling a giggle. All she had to do was watch and let everything unfold, then the planning would begin. 

"Pansy? What are you doing standing on the stool?" Millicent muttered blearily, sitting up. 

"Quiet! Or Drakey will notice us." Giving her a dismissive wave. 

"All right." Millicent yawned. "But you know he'll kill you if he finds out." 

She scoffed. "That's why you won't tell him." 

"Whatever."

* * *

Harry groaned, his insides feeling as if they had done a three-sixty. He opened his eyes, Draco Malfoy staring at him expectantly. He tossed a potion towards him, catching it with his seeker skills. 

"For your stomach." Draco stated bluntly, folding his arms crossly. 

He eyed the cerulean liquid suspiciously, the Slytherin snorted. 

"It's not poison. Straight from Madame Pomfrey herself." 

He pulled the cork out and downed it, the potion immediately soothing his upset stomach. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Pomfrey." 

"About last night, Did I really kiss you?" Harry asked, his eyes boring into Draco's gray ones. 

Draco stood up, head towards the door. He paused, his hand barely touching the doorknob. "Don't kid yourself Potter." Before he turned the knob and shut the door behind him. 

Harry ran a hand through his messy raven locks, Malfoy was hiding something and he was determined to find out. 

At that exact moment, a door swung open, Pansy tumbling out with a stool toppled over to the side, a sheepish expression on her face. 

"Oops?" 

**AN: ::sigh:: There we go! Another chapter! A tad longer than the first but hopefully an improvement. ::grins sheepishly:: Third chapter is going to be so much more fun, The Long Waited Detention!! Thanks for reading! Review Dahlings!**

**XOXOXO**

**Slash Insignia**


	3. Broomstick wonder

**AN: ::grins:: Third Chapter! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Slash insignia, do not own anything but the clothes on my back. Oh and the plot of course. Harry Potter and it's characters are (c) of JKR. No infringement intended. All stories are used for entertainment purposes.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter three**

**Broomstick wonder**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco groaned, he hated herbology permanently. Professor Sprout had decided to reintroduce them with those horrid mandrakes. Those things wailing throughout the whole class session. He ached to take a scalpel and stab the thing square in the chest. His ears ringed, despite those hideously fashioned ear muffs he had to wear as protection. The little bugger he was forced to deal with nipped him on the finger. Stupid plant. 

"Draco? You all right mate?" Blaise asked concerned. 

"No? I'm dying from a life threatening disease and I should be rushed off to the infirmary immediately." His voice dripping with sarcasm. 

His friend shrugged, dismissing any previous worries. It seemed that Draco was fine and in a cruddy mood. The mandrake must of really got to him, or maybe it was because of his little errand concerning Potter earlier. He had a feeling that Transfiguration would be hell for any Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff heck even Slytherin standing in his way. 

"Of all the sodding plants in the world! It had to be one that screams! And those horrid thorns!" The blonde raved. 

Pansy joined them awhile later, looking particularly cheerful, which was unusual since she had just come from divination, her most hated class. She always moaned on about the unbelievable Trelawny and her ruddy fake fortunes. Pansy just seemed to ooze sunshine, which was starting to freak out more than a few first years. They ran from the halls screaming on more than one occasion. It was probably the smile. 

"Geeze, what's made you all happy-go-lucky? Banged another bloke?" 

Pansy just laughed. "No way. Not today. Even you can't bring me down. For your information Dean Thomas is a pretty good lay." 

The boys' faces contorted in horror feeling the sudden urge to gag. 

"A-a Gryf-findor?" 

She pouted. "What's a good shagging without sampling a few potential prospects?" 

Draco muttered something incoherent while Blaise looked forward appreciating a very attractive brunette walking with his buddies at the other end of the corridor. 

"Excuse me. I've got some business to attend to." He grinned, sprinting towards the brown haired boy. 

Draco rolled his eyes, the git was going to get himself late, and McGonagall was going to have a fit. He turned around the corner, with Pansy following closely behind him. 

- - - - 

Harry sighed, coming out of a very tiring Herbology. Malfoy had managed to dodge him throughout the whole day. The git. After being dismissed by Madame Pomfrey, he set out a search for the Slytherin and came back to the dormitories empty handed. 

Every time he got too close, Goyle or Crabbe got in the way. Which reminded him, to why Pansy had come tumbling out of one of the rooms. But before he could get a word in, she dashed away leaving a disgruntled Millicent running after her, frog free of course. Pansy was definitely an odd one, running around and muddling in other peoples' relationships. Er, Not like he and Malfoy were an item or anything. 

In a speck of red and brown, Hermione and Ron appeared, originating from the library. The brown haired girl waved whilst Ron bellowed. 

"Harry!" 

He halted, waiting for the other two to catch up. 

"All right," Hermione shifted the books in her arms. "Let's head to Transfiguration." 

Both boys nodded. 

- - - - 

Snape was absolutely livid. As soon as he had come into range, Poppy had started screeching pulling him by the ear, ranting on about her continuous years of loyal service and her lack of respect from fellow staff members. This continued on for fifteen minutes before Flitwick and McGonagall rushed to the scene. Calming the enraged witch. Luckily for him, she didn't hex him into the next millennium with the trouble, he, apparently caused. Soon after, he was summoned to the Headmaster's office and lectured on 'Safety issues' regarding unidentified potions. Some idiot students had also taken the liberty of the stealing some of his valued potion ingredients _and_ his headache reliever when he was away. He could still feel the headache marching on in full force. 

His eyes narrowed as a batch of terrified first years sauntered into the classroom. He stood up from his desk, his black robes sweeping behind him. 

"Turn to page one-hundred-eighteen." 

- - - - 

Draco propped his feet onto the table top, dismissing McGonagall's pointed stare. Blaise sat next to him, swooning over the brunette he had been conversing with minutes earlier in the hallway. He was beginning to think that his best friend was smitten, a Ravenclaw no less. As soon as the boys parted it was 'Rone this' and 'Rone that'. What kind of person names their kid Rone anyway? Clearly, they need counseling and classes in pure blooded sophistication. 

His head snapped towards the doorway, Harry strolling through the door, his green eyes intent on his own. Green blazed with determination. Clearly, Harry was not going to give up and forget about it without a fight. Harry paused at his table before breaking his gaze and taking his seat. 

Plan B would be set into action which, cleverly thought in the recesses of his mind, was to beg and grovel at Pansy's feet for guidance. Un-Malfoyish? Well, this was a exception. His freaking reputation was at stake! That was something he could not afford to tarnish, well sort of. 

Professor McGonagall walked toward the center of the classroom, instructing them on their next assignment. Sliding his feet off the desk he sat forward cradling his chin in his palm in faint interest. Pansy sat at the desk in front of him ogling Terry Boot like a piece of fresh meat. 

Damn wench couldn't keep her cherry to herself. 

He cursed a folded up piece of parchment smacked him in the middle of his forehead. Harry grinned giving a mock salute before turning back around. Scowling, he unfolded the note reading the green scrawl. 

**_Me? Kid? I think not. Me. You. Kissing. Explain._**

**_H.P_**

He snatched the quill from his bag pulling out his silver tinted ink. He scribbled furiously accidentally making a huge blot in the upper right corner of the parchment. Finished, he silently accio-ed it towards the back of Potter's head, the sound of paper cutting through air heard distinctively in the background of McGonagall's lecture. 

Harry swore as something hard hit him in the back of his head. Bloody bastard. 

**_Me? Kiss you? Must of been you fantasizing about me. The-gay-boy-who-lived-and-is-smitten-with-Malfoy. Perfect name for you isn't it? Keep dreaming Potter._**

**_D.M_**

His face resembled a ripe tomato, the words slowly digesting into his conscience. Malfoy snickered, blowing kisses and making kissy faces. 

**_Sod off. I could say the same about you Malfoy! Two words. Marcus. Flint._**

**_H.P_**

He accio-ed back the message unaware of the transfiguration professor's all-seeing eyes. 

"Mr. Potter! I will not have note-passing in my class!" McGonagall reprimanded seeing the note soaring towards Draco's outstretched hand. Immediately levitating the note towards her hand she flicked her wand once. The parchment was reduced to ash and quickly disposed of. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips tightly displeased at the brunette's behavior. 

"Yes Professor." 

Ron and Hermione sent him a questioning glance. He shrugged. Still, he wasn't able to get the information needed from the blonde. He would have to try later possibly during detention. Malfoy would be trapped like a rat. Or rather a ferret. 

- - - - 

Pansy gave a sneaky grin, aware of the note-passing between the two boys. Everything was going as planned maybe even better. The interaction between the two were so cute. She was sure, that they were made for each other. The tips from Trelawny and the books from the library confirmed everything. Heck, maybe they were soulmates. Soon enough, they'll be snogging and shagging to hormones' delight. She sent Millicent a secretive glance. Terry Boot would have to wait. She had much more _important _tasks in her agenda to be completed. 

- - - - 

**A few screw ups and spells later...**

Professor McGonagall gave her parting words before dismissing the class. Harry and Draco were instructed to stay back by her strict orders. They both strode towards the front where the Professor patiently sat. 

"I expect you to report to me straight after Dinner. If not," She gave both boys a stern glance. "There will be dire consequences." 

With that said, They quickly made their way to the Great hall. 

"Smooth move Potter." Draco sneered. 

"It's your fault to begin with." He retorted. 

The slytherin looked appalled. "My fault? You started it." 

"Whatever." He pushed past Draco and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Draco seethed, stupid Potter had the nerve to brush him off. Oh was he going to get it. 

Once again, Blaise greeted him along with the rest of the gang. 

"What's the matter Drake?" Pansy asked sensing his distress. 

"Nothing." He muttered unfolding his napkin and arranging it in his lap. At the moment, his wished Pansy would drop it. But that, unfortunately, was not the case. Setting her fork down, she queried the blonde. 

"Oh come on. Surely there must be more than '**nothing**'." 

He didn't answer reaching for one of the butter rolls on the platter. Pansy scrunched her nose, swatting his hand away. He scowled. 

"Sod off." 

A spark of hurt passed through her eyes before she replied. "Fine." 

He felt a tad guilty but sometimes it was necessary for these type of things. Pansy shouldn't nose in others' business. It was quite unfitting for her. Plus it would do some good on her morality. 

Millicent gave him a wary stare. "She was only trying to help." 

He looked at her for a moment, his gaze intense, before breaking away and continuing with his dinner. Their section of the table fell silent. 

- - - - 

"Hey Harry? Want to cram for Binns' exam after dinner?" Hermione suggested. Ron gave him a pleading look, hoping that he wasn't the only one caught up in their friend's ruthless studying habits. He shook his head. 

"'Fraid I can't. I've got detention with McGonagall." 

Ron swore. Hermione giving him a sympathetic glance. "With Malfoy right?" 

He nodded. 

"Sorry again for dragging you to the party." Ron muttered. 

He shrugged. "It's all right." 

"Speaking of Malfoy what were you doing in Tranfiguration?" 

"Err.. Forget about it." 

Hermione looked skeptical but said nothing. 

"Anyway," Ron took a bite out of his drumstick. "What about the quidditch match coming up?" 

The table was yet again plunged into a deep conversation of flying positions and maneuvers. 

- - - - 

As soon as their stomachs were filled with their hearts content, they headed to the classroom. Harry and Draco arguing on their way there. 

"For the love of God Potter." 

"I don't sleep around like you do." 

"Shut the hell up. Geeze your such a virgin." 

"Am not." 

"Oh really. Sex." Harry flinched. "Sex. Sex. Sex." 

"Bloody hell! Shut the hell up!" 

"Scared Potter?" 

Draco's eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted off the ground and backed into the nearest wall, the feeling of Harry's warm breath misting on his cheek. 

His vivid green eyes flashed intensely. "You wish Malfoy." 

He supressed a groan, not that he'd ever admit it, but for some sick and twisted reason, that really turned him on. As he was lowered back onto the floor, he straightened his collar and tie, trying to maintain as much sophistication as possible. Damn Potter and his stupid sexiness. Damn it all. 

Neither of them had said a word as they reached the Transfiguration classroom. 

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk expectantly, peering at them through her spectacles, soaking in their ruffled states and the poisonous glances sent at each other's way. 

"Madame Hooch has come to me about her brooms. You'll be polishing and trimming till the very last broom." She conjured some twig trimmers, polish, and a few rags. 

Both groaned giving a obedient nod and slugged towards the door. "Madame Hooch will be waiting for you at the Quidditch pitch." 

McGonagall sighed, dividing the towering stack of essays yet to grade. 

- - - - 

As expected Hooch stood in the middle of the field. A couple dozen broomsticks, levitating a couple centimeters above the grass. Crossing her arms, she brushed past them tossing her parting words casually over her shoulder. 

"I expect that you know what to do. Thanks again boys." 

Sighing, Harry carried his polish and rag towards a handful of brooms and plopped himself onto the lush green grass. Draco gave a snort at his lack of grace. 

Draco took his seat opposite of Harry preferring to do the much less needy brooms. 

- - - - 

Hermione set down her quill striding towards the window. Her eyes shifted towards the quidditch field where two dots, a slightly brownish black and an unmistakably blond, were positioned in the middle of the field. That was definitely Harry and Draco, that hue of blonde couldn't be found on anyone else. Sadly, they had been given the most painstaking job of all and for that Hermione was sorry. 

If she hadn't persuade Harry to the party, the whole detention would have been avoided not to mention the fiasco in the closet. She glanced at the slumbering Ron, who had fallen asleep during one of the more longer chapters of _Merlin: The History_. Somehow, she'd have to make it up to Harry. 

- - - - 

Draco groaned, the polish would positively do damage on his perfect manicure. The pores of his skin would be devastated. 

"What? Is menial labor too much for the all-mighty Draco Malfoy?" Harry sneered clipping a few uneven ends of a nimbus 2000. 

Draco glowered. "Malfoy's don't do labor." He tossed his rag to the side. "I wouldn't expect an uncivilized plebeian like you to understand anyway." 

"Sod off." 

Draco gave a mock cry. "Aww.. It seems like I've hit a tender spot." 

He reached for his twig trimmer wincing as he brushed against a blister. An after effect of polishing brooms too hard. 

Harry set his trimmer to the side maintaining a neutral look. "Tell you what. Me. You. Broomsticks. First one to make three full laps around the field can leave. The loser has to polish and clip the rest of the brooms. Oh, and you'll have to explain about Yesterday." 

Draco's mind spun. It would be risky but hell he'd do it. "There is nothing to explain Potter." 

"And?" 

"You're on Potter." 

Harry picked up two comets tossing one to Draco. He positioned himself and kicked off the ground. 

- - - - 

Hermione gave a surprised squawk as she watched two dots circle the field at breakneck speeds. What the hell were they thinking taking a night lap during **detention**? Honestly, didn't they realize how many points would be taken off if they were caught? She was sure to give a full-on lecture tomorrow. Guilty or not. Harry was sure asking for it. 

Ron gave a snort causing Hermione to jump. 

- - - - 

Pansy snickered silently peeking out from her spot under the stands. Millicent knelt beside her stoically. She raised the night vision goggles up her eyes. The quiet of sound of a tape recording in the background. 

Everything was going as planned. 

- - - - 

Harry leaned forward gaining speed, Draco less than a half centimeter behind him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed onwards if even humanly possible gaining more speed. 

'One more lap. One more lap. One more lap.' A never ending mantra chanted in his head. 

He zoomed past the rings, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. 

Draco was at a loss, coming to the realization that this was one challenge he wasn't going to win. Potter was cutting through air like a madman, at a speed that even the fastest broom couldn't out run. As Potter zoomed through the last lap, he made a dive towards the ground before jumping off with his broom in hand. 

Minutes later, Harry landed, a victorious smirk graced his lips. Nonchalantly, he tossed the broom to a dumb struck Malfoy. Who was too busy admiring his wind blown features. 

"I'll leave you to do the rest." Harry said loosening his tie as he headed towards the exit. He gave a wink. "Good luck and remember Tommorrow!" 

"There's nothing to explain Potter!" He called out. 

The sound of Harry's laughter rung in his ears as he slipped into the night. 

Harry, was as people liked to say. 

"A broomstick wonder." 

**AN: Here you go loveys! A tad longer than the last but hopefully enough. Oh and for any errors, please do tell. cheesy grin So please review! I'm a whore for them as you know. (It doesn't make sense but shrugs what can I do)**

**XOXOXO**

**Slash Insignia**


	4. Letters

**AN: squee I'm delighted by all of your reviews. For anyone willing to take up on the offer, I need a beta reader since I make so much mistakes. Help would be much appreciated!! Anyway Let the story go on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of JKR.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter four**

**Letters**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sunlight filtered to the window drawing a groan from the lump under the silken sheets. Draco Malfoy flung the sheets to the side, his appearance tousled and ghastly. Last night's detention was horrid, after Harry had left, he had to polish and clip all twenty five brooms. By the time he had finished, it was a stroke past twelve, and most of Hogwart's residence was asleep in their nice warm comfortable beds. Then there was the tedious task of placing the brooms back in the shed, each in their proper places. As soon as he stepped foot inside the castle, Filch had interrogated him with Mrs. Norris hissing and spitting at him throughout. Which had kept him up an extra fifteen minutes. 

Stifling a yawn, he stumbled his way to the bathroom. 

- - - - 

Pansy jotted down the last few words glowing with self satisfaction. Carefully, she folded the Malfoy stationary into thirds, slipped it into a envelope, and sealed the letter with the Malfoy crest. Drakey wouldn't have guessed that she would do this with his stationary kit, which by the way he had left carelessly on the common room floor. Where anyone or anything could of picked it up and forged a note. Which had not been the case since Pansy wasn't just anybody. She was the scheming meddlesome best friend of the Slytherin Prince. Perfectly harmless. 

After careful notes and observation, she had come up with the most complex and reasonable way to end the fairy tale that was Draco Malfoy's love life. Pansy was determined to see to it that it would end with 'Harry and Malfoy lived Happily Ever After'. 

Picking up her quill once more, she added, in fancy cursive, the address of the letter. 

Sated, she put away her writing supplies, and headed to the owlery. Where her owl Isis was waiting. 

Today was going to be a wonderful day. 

- - - - 

Harry sauntered out of the Gryffindor common room, the portrait of the fat lady swung closed. 

"G'bye dearie!" 

He waved a lazy hand in her direction calling out a jolly Good bye. Hair tousled and contacts firmly in place. Harry was ready to start the day. His stomach gave a loud growl, but maybe Breakfast would do some good. 

He turned round the corner, a figure speeding past and knocking him in the shoulder. 

"Hey!" 

The person halted. It was Pansy. With that stupid cheesy little grin on her face. 

"Oops." She giggled. "Sorry. I really got to run! Buh-bye now!" 

Harry stared dumbfounded. 

Slytherins. He'd really never understand them. 

- - - - 

Draco emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing around him, and a towel wrapped around his shapely waist. He snatched his wand on the cherrywood cabinet, and _accio_-ed his comb into his free hand. 

The mirror babbled with glee. 

"Oh my! Oh my! So Beautiful! And that hair!" It exclaimed. 

He smirked as his trunk snapped open and assorted fashions floated out. 

"Oooh the gray one! With that black one over there!" 

He picked up the gray sweater and the black trousers. 

"Perfect!" The mirror could hardly suppress a sigh. 

He flashed a charming grin. "Read my mind." 

- - - - 

Pansy smiled. Isis nipping her finger affectionately. 

"Isis?" 

The black owl hooted appreciatively. 

"I need you to give his letter to Harry Potter. Can you do that for me?" 

Yet again it gave an affirmative hoot. 

Giving the Owl's glossy black feathers one last stroke she stepped out of the owlery. 

"You're a darling Isis!" 

Now where was that Millicent. 

- - - - 

The Great hall's doors flung open, a very ravishing and preened Slytherin prince bounding through. Both girls and boys could hardly keep away they're relishing stares. 

You could literally feel the room start to sizzle. That's what a dose of a ravishing Slytherin Prince could do to you. 

Confident, he strutted towards the Slytherin table, taking his seat to Blaise who gave him a thumbs up. He sipped his pumpkin juice, noticing the lack of Pansy once more. 

"Where's Pans?" 

"Dunno. Still in her dorm I'd fancy. You know how girls are. Got ta' be just perfect." 

"Oh." 

"Yup." 

"Right." 

"Mhmm." 

"Woah look at Potter." 

At that exact moment Harry walked in, looking delectable as ever with his messy coal locks and vibrant green eyes. Draco could hardly keep himself from salivating. He licked his dry lips. Hot. Abso-bloody-lutely steaming. Many of the onlookers were fanning themselves. Blaise gave a whistle, standing up from his seat. 

"Way to go Potter!" 

Harry colored taking his spot next to Ron. Many other catcalls and whistles followed. Flustered, Draco got up and headed towards the exit. Blaise giving him a wink on his way out. 

Draco was going to need a change of scenery for quite awhile. 

- - - - 

Harry was confused. He knew he looked all right but seriously all this over him? Wasn't that Blaise? Things were getting a little weird. He swiveled his head to the left, then there was Seamus and the rest of the population. Most of the HPFC members and singles anyway. 

"Here." Hermione pressed a copy of the daily prophet in his hands. 

He accepted it gratefully unfolding it and using it to hide the eminent blush that stained his cheeks. 

- - - - 

Draco strode down the hall, hearing the familiar feminine giggle. His eyes lit up. Pansy! He hastened his pace, veering sharply around the corner. To see, just as he suspected, Pansy and her right hand man err woman, Millicent at her side. He need her help. He had promised to tell Potter the truth of the incident. Which by the was a bloody lie. He had been crossing his fingers the whole time the bet had been arranged. He did the time. But in no hells way was he going to tell Potter. Not a single damn word. 

"Pansy." His voice dripping with sugar. "I need to talk to you about something." 

Her eyelashes fluttered innocently. "What is it Drakey?" 

He returned the gesture. "In private." 

He seized the sleeve of her shirt, dragging her away. 

Pansy giggled. "No it's all right Milly. I'll meet you in the great hall." 

Giving Draco a thick stare, Millicent Bulstrode stomped down the hallway. 

"Pansy I need your help." 

"Help? With what exactly?" She inquired, inwardly grinning. 

Draco combed a hand through his blonde hair. "With Potter." 

"Oh?" 

"You see I..." 

- - - - 

'This is stupid.' Harry thought, rereading the same paragraph for the umpteenth time. He battled Voldemort for Merlins sake! That was much scarier than this. Emerald eyes peeked over the trim of the newspaper. They were still staring at him, all with the same glazed stares. 

He flipped to the sports section. 

To hell with it all. 

- - - - 

"There, There, Drakey." She patted his arm affectionately. "Don't worry. I'll fix **everything**." 

Draco gave a relieved sigh, missing the triumphant look on Pansy's face. 

"Thanks Pans you're the best." He muttered as he strode down the hallway. 

She waved goodbye. With new information to add to her observation notes, she was sure, by Christmas, everything would all fit in. Now, all she needed to do now was get her mitts on a certain delectable Terry Boot. 

Ickle little boys beware. Parkinson is on the prowl. Roar. 

- - - - 

Harry looked down near his plate, a neat little letter with the Malfoy seal set next to the salt shaker. Hurriedly, he tucked it into the depths of his robes. He'd read it later. 

- - - - 

**Much later...**

The bell rang signaling the start of class, and of course, the trio had the dreaded history of magic class, run by a very enigmatic Professor Binns. Of course, they were again, coupled with the Slytherins. 

They sat in their usual seats watching the rest of the class flock in. 

Pansy waltzed in, a catlike smile stretched across her face, semblance of the Cheshire cat. She was utterly satiated at the moment. 

Draco merely arched a perfectly groomed brow. 

"What's up Pansy? You look like you received the most mind blowing kiss of your life." 

She sighed dreamily. "You could say that." 

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't want to know." 

Pansy laughed. 

Professor Binns cleared her throat. The clamoring died down, every single pair of eyes on her. 

"Please take out your quills and copy and answer the question on Page 118 of _Hogwarts: A history_." 

Only the sound of paper and the scratching of quills graced her ears as Professor Binns retreated to her desk, her mauve colored robes sweeping behind her. 

Harry bit his lip absently, his eyes reading and rereading the fifth question. It was hard to concentrate, with all of the previous and current events swirling around in his head. Most of all, those unmistakable piercing gray eyes. He shook his head returning to the task at hand. 

_What is Hogwarts Motto? _

Motto. Motto. He had heard it. All the way back in first year. Damn. His eyes turned to the blond amongst the brunettes and red heads. His eyes flickered with recognition. Thank you Malfoy. 

**_Hogwarts motto is never tickle a sleeping dragon._**

How could he forget? Ron had snarked Malfoy about it once. It was funny really. He could hardly smother his snickers, the scene playing in his head. 

"Is there something you need to express Mr. Potter?" 

His cheeks tinged red. "No Professor." 

- - - - 

"A tad embarrassed for you mate. What were you laughing about anyway?" Ron asked. 

"Nothing. Really." 

"Harry come on," moaned Ron. "Tell me." 

Hermione gave a disapproving stare. "Boys we have no time for chitter chatter or Trelawny will predict us a detention." 

Both boys sighed. "Right." 

- - - - 

Draco weaved through the halls, heading to Divination. He moaned in dread. Staring into cups of steaming hot tea and predicting corny made up fortunes was not his typical picnic. He loathed the class and the old hag as well, with her squinty eyes and thick bottle thick lenses, and not to mention those horrible shawls. Draco shuddered. Completely dreadful. 

- - - - 

**In divination, five minutes later...**

"Please take out your logs and gather your supplies." 

The class bustled about shuffling into seats and so forth. 

"You must interpret your partners fortunes." 

Quickly they got to work, staring intently into the crystal balls. Harry predicted, cheekily, that Ron and Hermione would be wed and with little red heads running around. Ron and Hermione blushed red to the point of total embarrassment. In spite, Ron predicted a romantic fairy tale version of Ginny and Harry's future. Which of course, Harry denied outright. Claiming that he and Ginny were only friends and that she had been going out with Neville for the past two weeks. Ron had colored demanding that he talk to Neville directly after class. 

Draco sighed, giving Goyle another damned fake prediction watching the larger boy's face light up like a pinball machine. 

Trewlawny tread up to their table, observing them carefully. Her eyes shifted towards the crystal ball, a image flickering before her eyes, drawing a gasp from her. 

"Young Malfoy, and Harry Potter!" The divination professor murmured. Both he and Harry jumped in their seats. "Under the bleachers! Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw quidditch match! I'd never had guessed!" 

Draco stared blankly at the crystal ball. So much for renowned seer skills. What the hell was she seeing? What did it have to do with Potter? 

Disheveled, Professor Trewlawny straightened her appearance before striding back to her desk as though nothing had happened. 

The class broke out into whispers, all sorts of possibilities blooming. 

Sibyl Trewlawny smiled, wouldn't Albus surprised when he found out. What a wonderful start for the year. 

- - - - 

"Have any idea what Trewlawny was babbling about?" 

"Don't have the faintest clue." 

Hermione huffed. "Probably spewing her rubbish as always." 

Both said nothing. Knowing that Hermione detested Divination greatly and did not approve of it's methods. They wouldn't want to push it. 

- - - - 

Draco sighed, Pansy clambering up to his side. 

"Drakey! Here." She pushed a letter into his hand. "Read it." 

Wordlessly, she disappeared down the hall. 

- - - - 

**Free period...**

Harry snuck into the library retreating into the corner, sitting in one of the wooden chairs. Quickly, he tore the letter open the parchment unfurling. 

**_Potter,_**

**_Meet me at the Room of requirement. 10 PM. It's about the incident._**

**_DM_**

****Harry broke out into a grin. He knew Malfoy would see it his way. 

- - - - 

**_Dearest Drakey, _**

**_I've been thinking about your dilemma quite a bit. I've reached numerous decisions. There so much to tell you! Fear not Drake. Meet me in the Room of requirement, I've added a little tidbit on how to get there at the bottom. Don't forget! _**

**_See you at 11!_**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Darling Pansy_**

****  
Draco smiled. He knew Pansy would see it his way. 

**AN: Ah the repetition. Don't worry it's on purpose. A little late I know. But what can you do? I had to cram for one of those blasted Tracker tests. Grr. Alrightie dearies! Review!!**

**XOXOXO**

**Slash Insignia**

****


	5. Underlying intentions

**AN: A Short installment. Sorry for the delays.** **Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Chapter five**

**Underlying intentions**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Snogging you say?"

Professor Trelawney nodded furiously.

"Peculiar. And you foresaw this when?" A unnatural twinkle shone in the Headmaster's eyes.

"My second period Divination. It had come to me when I had been assisting Draco Malfoy."

"Ahh, I understand now."

"Thank you Sibyl for informing me. Care for a lemon drop?" Albus held out the opened tin of yellow candy.

She shook her head standing up from her seat, wrapped her shawl tightly around her form, and sauntered out of the headmaster's office.

"Once again, I thank you Sibyl!"

"Indeed Albus."

Albus smiled. How curious. How unnaturally curious. Things were going to spin in a whole new direction, and who knew it might take a turn for the best and hopefully not for the worst.

Fawkes trilled happily, lightening the headmaster's pensive mood.

- - - -

The day, needless to say, went quite smoothly. Either parties, Harry and Draco of course, were eerily content and smiling pleasantly whenever possible. But of course, both of the boys were puzzled by the counterpart's odd behavior. Which they didn't take much mind to because of their happy moods. Frankly, no one could be able to burst their little bubbles.

Pansy smiled at all of this, her brilliantly plotted plan, had covered every base, and seemingly had no flaws at the moment. Both boys were oblivious, and had no idea of the real inner workings that were happening. Which suited her just fine. It would save her some of the trouble. Soon, her little Drakey and Potter would be lost in their own happiness, and she, could finally pursuit her own.

'I'm going to keep my promise Drakey. I promised you happiness, and you'll get it.' Pansy thought.

She remembered the day she was arranged to meet him, their parents in high hopes that they would be suitable enough to marry. That, was hardly the case, they were more along the lines of friends. But their parents still had hope that maybe more that their close relationship might blossom into a intimate one. She was his confident, his guide, his all around best friend, and in turn, he was her protector, and her knight in shining armor when things went bad.

Through the course of their friendship, Pansy was grateful, and no matter how extreme it was, she was seeking for it. His happiness. Something she couldn't give him but could seek, and she knew if she found it. Her promise would be fulfilled.

The moment she heard Potter's name from Draco's enthusiastic lips. She knew. The look in Draco's eyes when he tasted the bitter rejection. She knew. Her search would draw to a close, and her childhood promises would be met. Her heart at ease, knowing her best friend got what he rightfully deserved.

"Pansy?" She snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes Millicent?" She replied.

"Are you coming to the common room?"

She grinned. "Be right there."

"All right." Millicent gave a affirmative nod before disappearing down the corridor.

- - - -

Harry gave a joyful sigh before collapsing into the common room sofa, the fireplace crackling merrily. Class sessions had ended early and he was beat. Soon dinner would be rolling around the corner, and the fated meeting between him and the Slytherin prince would transpire.

He could hardly wait. The puzzling dilemma that plagued him countlessly and spun him in circles more that he could count would finally be solved. All the mixed feelings, and the constant nagging of his conscience that there was something he missed.

'It's Malfoy for godsakes.' He thought. 'What could have changed?'

- - - -

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, Pansy would take care of it. She save him the shame and the embarrassment, and possibly the disgust Harry would feel if he found out. Ever since the train ride in first year when he experienced rejection from the green-eyed boy. Still, to this day, he feared it, to be turned down, to not be accepted. That was something he thrived on, acceptance, and to rightfully belong somewhere.

Somewhere he didn't belong was beside Harry, in his arms, or around him at all. He was branded an enemy and forever he would be an enemy. He belonged with his father, traveling the ranks of death eaters just like the rest, and he knew his fate was sealed. To serve Voldemort, fight against the side of the person he loved most. It was his fate to die.

He stared blankly in the flickering flames.

He tried to find comfort. That's why he went from boy to boy, haplessly searching for **him**. But he never found him, not in them but Harry. Harry was the only one, who made him burn, twisted him, unwound him, and reduced him to nothing but a puddle.

But he could never have him. He never would. He never will.

- - - -

Pansy crept into the common room, the portrait swinging behind her silently. Draco sat silently on the couch, his face in a dazed expression.

She rushed past, sailing up the steps, her footsteps echoing the distance.

"Pansy?"

She shut her eyes and continued walking, and whispered. "I'm sorry Draco."

- - - -

Dinner had rolled by rather quickly, and soon enough Harry, Ron, and Hermione were passing through the portrait.

Harry retreated to the couch once more, Ron giving him a faltering look before trudging up the steps. Harry breathed a sigh, watching the old clock tick absently. Each staccato tick reminding him of the slowly passing time.

"Four more hours." He muttered, his eyelashes fluttering closed.

- - - -

**Four hours later...**

Draco slid off the couch calmly, giving the common room one last glance, before the portrait swung closed behind him.

He stood near the walls, his dark robes blending in with the shadows. He slinked past the corridor, his light footsteps clambering on the dungeon grounds.

He checked the halls.

Empty.

He veered to the left, sneaking out of the hall and unto the flight of stairs.

Footsteps echoed, followed by the soft murmur of voices. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, pressing against a nearby wall. He waited patiently, the sound fading into the distance. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was close, too close.

Quickly, he disappeared into the corridor, two more floors to cover.

Soon enough, he stood before entrance of the room of requirement. The rustle of robes, a quick mumur, and a door appeared before him. He gripped the door knob, opened the door, and shut the door discreetly.

A quick smile graced his lips, the atmosphere warm and cozy. Just like he had wanted. Paintings graced the walls, a fireplace set in the center of the room, along with a oak table, two sofas, and a armchair. He collapsed into an armchair, a tray of warm tea set in the middle of the small table.

Gingerly, he poured himself a cup, slipping lightly so he wouldn't burn himself.

Where was Pansy?

- - - -

Pansy had watched Draco out of the portrait. Somehow, she couldn't help but worry. But she knew things would go as planned.

- - - -

Harry woke up with a start, the clock chiming twelve to fifteen. He cursed, sprinting off the couch and up to the bedrooms. Quietly, he tiptoed past Ron's bed, and knelt in front of his trunk. He flipped up the locks, pulling the silvery material of his cloak. He shut his trunk, and locked it, before pulling the cloak over his head and disappearing into the night.

Damn, he was late.

- - - -

Draco turned around quickly, startled.

"Damn Pansy, where the hell were you?"

But instead of the Slytherin girl, there stood, the green eyed hero of the wizarding world, looking expectantly at him.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?!"

**A/N: Haha. -smiles sheepishly- Sorry. I was waiting for a answer for a beat request. She didn't answer so I assumed she was busy at the moment or declined my request. I'm truly sorry. But stay tuned for the next chapter. :P**


End file.
